All That Matters A CBV FIC Jealousy Arises
by suspensegirl
Summary: BASED ON 2X07,2X08 SPOILERS: Blair's revenge on Vanessa goes terribly wrong when it appears Chuck has fallen for the dark eyed Brooklyn girl...what will happen when jealousy arises? ONE-SHOT.


A/N: Preview for my next story….Blair's idea of revenge with Vanessa goes horribly wrong when Chuck has appeared to have fallen for that dark eyed Brooklyn girl…

……..

"This can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was a scheme. It was revenge. That was it. That was all it was supposed to be…" Blair shook her head violently. Obviously she was in great distress.

"I think you're overreacting a little bit, Blair," Serena said, looking up at her in concern.

She stopped pacing and stared dead on at the blonde sitting on her bed. "No, you don't understand. Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love, he doesn't GET crushes, he sleeps with women and moves on, THAT'S IT. And you!" she pointed a dangerous finger at Serena. "You told me he was impotent! That he couldn't sleep with any women any more, except me, because I was all he wanted, I was all he wanted!" by now she had slumped to the ground in a heap of tears. She had gone to pacing during her whole speech, but now she could hardly voice anything that was exploding inside of her.

Serena looked down at her best friend, completely helpless as she shivered on the ground. "OH B," she said, wondering if she should go to comfort Blair, but decided against it, since not only was she full of sadness, but also rage and some of it directed at her.

Then Blair looked up at her helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "He used to look at ME the way he looks at her. He used to kiss me, touch me the way he touches her. He wasn't supposed to fall for anyone else…" her violent head was shaking again, and Serena was trying to fight back her own tears. Now she bent down and sat with Blair, holding her close, and B didn't refuse. "She doesn't even go to our school! Do I have to witness their constant making out in the courtyard every day? He holds her hand. He…"

"Shhh," Serena comforted. "Maybe he's just sleeping with her."

Blair jerked her head up at that. "No, only I was the exception for that!" she squeaked. "Every other girl was a one night stand, and believe me, from the looks of it, she is anything BUT that."

Serena brought her closer. "I know…I…" she was speechless. "I know…"

"Miss Blair," Dorota called from downstairs. "There is someone here to see you."

The petite brunette sighed frustratingly.

"Do you want me to see who it is and tell them to leave?" Serena asked, tenderly stroking Blair's curly locks.

Blair shook her head slowly. "No," she wiped away her tears. "I'll see who it is," was all she could make out around the muffled huffing and puffing. Serena nodded her head and helped her to stand up. Blair took a deep sigh and stepped outside her room, closing the door behind her, leaving Serena with a tender smile, which was returned. Things hadn't been the easiest between them lately, but as soon as Chuck and Vanessa had become an item, Blair had completely lost it, and Serena had been more than willing to comfort her in her time of need.

Blair sighed when she saw who it was. She paused on the steps and sniffled, causing the figure to turn and face her. "What do you want, Chuck?"

He suddenly looked at her and his face went from smarmy to concerned. "Have you been crying?" he asked, noticing the dark circles under her reddened eyes. When he stepped closer to her he could see her dampened cheeks. She turned away. "What do you want?" she forced out, amongst her attempts to breathe normally.

"I just…I…" his heart got caught in his throat again. Then, he let out a small chuckle.

She turned to him, irritated. "What?!"

"Get out, Chuck, don't you see what you're doing to her?!" Serena yelled from the upstairs. She must've discovered it was Chuck, and come to what she had hoped was Blair's rescue, but Blair was anything but pleased. She closed her eyes slowly in aggravation. Now he knew it was him she was crying over—great, just great.

"I can handle this, S," she said, her voice completely emotionless.

Serena sighed and turned back around. "I'll be in your room then."

Blair nodded and only looked at Chuck again, once her bedroom door had shut. "What do you want?" she asked, now much calmer, and almost a whisper.

He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Clearly, not wanting to say what he had come to say. Blair sat down on the steps and waited. He just looked at her. "I should leave…" he said turning away.

"Chuck," she warned.

He stopped. She could always make him change his mind. He turned back to face her. "I just wanted to thank-you…"

Blair crossed her hands on her knees which had now nicely folded over each other. The fake smile now evident on her face, almost erased her tears—almost. "For?"

He sighed again. "For 'introducing' me to Vanessa. I…I couldn't be happier."

She scoffed, but he could see as she turned her face away how a few more tears melted into her skin. "I guess, sometimes the best love stories are the most unexpected," she sighed, crying evident in her voice, in her heightened breathing.

"Yeah," he said, feeling like a complete idiot. He came and sat next to her on the steps. She scooted as far away as she could manage. He reached forward and tried to grab her hand, but she snapped it away. "Blair, I…"

"I can't do this, Chuck," she said, standing up before he could finish his sentence, but he stood with her, looking at her intently. She couldn't turn away, but she wouldn't look at him. She was higher than him on the steps and as long as she looked straight away at the wall and not at him, she would be safe. But then, he stepped up and looked into her eyes.

"Blair…" he cupped her face in his hands.

"No…" she said, hardly a whisper. She shook her head, looking down. She tried to push his hands down and away from her, but after two attempts, she grew weak and couldn't manage another try. She sighed, defeated. Finally, she looked at him again. His eyes were these great, deep pools of warmth, of love and she was growing more and more lost in them by the second. He leaned in, closing his eyes and she repeated the action. He kissed her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, tears streaming in full force down her cheeks. After the heated kiss had cut off nearly all her air supply, she pulled away, breathing heavily. "You can't do this," she whispered. "What about Vanessa?" realization hit her. "Vanessa!" she pushed him away, aggravated, tears still flowing. "It was supposed to be a game. You weren't suppose to fall for her," she stormed down the steps. "And now you're cheating on her? Ugh, leave." She demanded, pointing the door out.

He sighed, but his facial expression turned into a smirk. "Isn't this what you wanted?

Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to get back at her for what she was doing to you, the blackmailing?"

"Yeah?"

"How isn't this the best blackmail? She thinks she's turned a bad boy soft, only to realize that he'll never change for her." He walked to her slowly. "That he'll only change for one person, and that one person refuses to take him back."

Blair looked down. "I never said I wouldn't take you back, Chuck." She looked up.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he sneered.

An expression of hatred and extreme depression took over her features. "Just go!" her cries were now clearly evident in her voice.

He nodded, unable to figure out what else could be said. As the elevator doors opened for him, he paused. He could feel her body turning towards him. He knew she still had something to say.

"I just wanted you to tell me you loved me," she sighed. "You didn't have to give up and move on, did you?"

He sighed.

She shook her head as more stray tears escaped her beautiful eyes. "I didn't think you were capable of that," she turned to walk back up the stairs. "I guess I was wrong."

Once she heard the elevator doors close, she sighed frustratingly and tried to wipe away her tears as they came rushing down the side of her face. Where was Serena when she needed her? Did she honestly think that Chuck was still there? Maybe. Maybe she thought they were making out. God, Blair wished they were…she sighed. Again. She was always sighing these days. Sighing and crying over that Chuck Basstard. She felt herself grow weak and thought she would fall apart right on those steps with Dorota and who else might've been in the house, not that it was a particularly promising day for visitors. She felt a hand take her own and for some reason was convinced it was her tender hearted maid, Dorota.

"Doro—" she was cut off by Chuck's lips crashing upon her own.

"I can't leave you," he said, breaking away from her.

She looked up at him, half tempted to kiss him, ask questions and slap him. Funny how strong three desires can come on at once. She decided just to sigh…again.

His eyes plead with such longing though, all she could do was keep silent and wait. "I love you," he seemed to cry out desperately. "Vanessa is nothing to me."

Blair blinked away her tears, only to have them be replaced with new wondrous happy tears. "What?" she asked.

"She figured out. She figured out what you were doing, the revenge and all. So, she suggested we pretend we're dating. She's still not over Nate and it's more than a little obvious that I can't get over you, so a little jealousy never hurt anyone, right?"

Blair's eyebrows furrowed now, in anger. "And you took her advice?!" Now she slapped him, and rapidly tried to escape him up the stairs. But he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back down towards him, holding her arms down at her sides. "I hate you, Bass," she frowned at him. "Get away from me. Serena!" she screeched.

Unfortunately for her, Serena had turned on the music in Blair's room and it was now blaring so loud that it was a miracle Chuck and Blair could hear each other think. "Good old Serena…" Chuck smirked.

Blair sighed, angrily. "Ugh, typical."

Now Chuck picked Blair up by her waist. She struggled, but he ignored her attempts to get away and placed her firmly against the foyer wall. Before she could voice any more struggles, he pressed his lips passionately against her own and within moments she had given in to his seductive technique. He let go of her arms and released himself into her embrace once she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced her delicate fingers through his hair. She pulled back eventually and stared into his gorgeous eyes, their heated foreheads touching tenderly. "I love you," she whispered, breathlessly.

He looked at her in an almost shock, but he seemed to have been aware. "How long?" was all he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know…but for awhile…long enough to make me get crazy jealous over Vanessa, of all people," she rolled her eyes and they shared a tender smile, but she got caught up in Chuck's mouth half way through. "Chuck, never let me go, please, not again," she managed between kisses.

"Not if I can help it, I swear," he said, stopping for a moment, just to gaze at her. She pulled him back into a kiss and it wasn't long before they heard a figure clearing their throat just behind them. It was then they noticed that the music had stopped. There Serena stood, purse in hand and an intrigued expression written on her face.

"I guess you won't be needing me for any consoling anymore?" she smirked.

Blair let out a giggle. "I haven't heard that sound for awhile," Serena smiled.

"You should know I'm a man of many talents," Chuck said deviously, turning to face her.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Blair. "And this is the guy you're crazy about?"

In response to the question, Blair paused just looking at him and then pulled him in for another intense kiss. "I think you've overstayed your welcome, S," she said breathlessly.

"I….I can see that," she let out a laugh. "I'll see you two crazy lovebirds later then," she said, heading out, without waiting for a response, because honestly all she would've gotten would've been moaning. She shook her head and laughed. "I will never understand their messed up foreplay," she said, on entering the elevator.

It was quiet for awhile, when suddenly Serena heard the shriek of a particular house maid.

"Miss Blair!! What are you doing?!"

Serena snickered in the elevator, especially to Blair's response.

"Sorry Dorota, we'll be heading upstairs, won't we Chuck?"

Serena could already imagine the sickly perverted smirk that would've planted on his face as he responded with his, "Ahh yes…the bedroom." There was a pause and then, "Ow! Hey!" Clearly Blair had smacked him.

How Blair had managed to adore that look of his Serena would never know, but she was happy, and as Serena exited the elevator and walked out into the sunny streets of NYC, she knew that was all that really mattered.

………….

A/N: THOUGHTS?!


End file.
